A Star's Confession
by xiLynnx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, famous movie star of the year, is about to make a secret confession that he's been hiding for years on national television. What could this special announcement be? Fluffy One-shot!


I don't own, but enjoy anyways? :)

* * *

The audience stood up and cheered as one of the hottest stars of the year entered the stage with a friendly wave and sat down on the comfy love-seat beside the famous television host.

"Sasuke! My man!" The gray-haired host exclaimed as the audience once again erupted into a combination of shouts, yells, and 'I love yous!'"

Our dazzling star, Sasuke Uchiha, graced his fans with a brilliant smile, and as his gaze landed on a certain dark-haired beauty, his smile could only grow.

_Now if only Jiraiya would go along with the plan._ He thought as he turned towards his host/former mentor and greeted him back in a similar manner.

They had first started conversing about his highly anticipated new movie. Then the old man had moved on to a recent rumor about his and super model Naruto Uzumaki's "supposedly" gay relationship.

He quickly dispelled the rumor.

"He and I have nothing more then a very close platonic friendship."

The fangirl filled audience let out a disappointed groan, and Jiraiya chuckled to himself.

"However," he continued as a smirk began to formed on his face, "I have at times questioned the dobe's sexuality." The audience let out a laugh.

"So have I. So have I." The host nodded, agreeing with the statement.

"However Sasuke, there's a certain rumor that I've been very curious about lately."

The star nodded and intently looked at the host.

"People have been saying that you've been keeping a secret relationship from the public eye. Now then...is it true?"

Sasuke looked out into the sea of curious faces of his fans, but his eyes landed on the same girl as before, her cheeks flushed a bright red.

He let out a short sigh and reverted his attention back to Jiraiya.

"It's true." Sasuke announced boldly.

A low layer of gasps and murmurs filled the studio.

Jiriaya, eyes twinkling in delight, clasped his hands together enthusiastically and proceeded to interrogate the star.

"And who is this lucky lady?"

"Her name's Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga? Could she, by any chance, be related to Hyuga Corporations?"

"She is. She's actually the cousin of the C.E.O., Neji, who's a close friend of mine."

'Close friend my butt. He hates your guts.' Jiriaya mentally thought in his mind.

"Oh! I've also heard she's quite the looker." The host winked. "Did you guys meet through her cousin?"

The star chuckled. "We actually met in our freshman year of college. She had accidentally spilled coffee on a semester report I was working on, and after that we hit it off."

"Seems like something out of a fairytale." Jiraiya commented.

The star looked at the audience again, smiling.

"College huh? So it's been quite a while. 7 years to be exact."

Sasuke nodded and looked into the audience again, eyes landing on her.

"Yes. She's actually present in the studio right now.

Gasps were again echoed throughout the room.

"Well then. Bring her up here and introduce us!"

He gracefully rose from his seat and made his way to the middle of the first row. Coming to a particular pale eyed woman he was looking for, he gently took her hand and kissed it.

"S-Sasuke!" She stuttered out, clearly nervous and stunned that her boyfriend was doing this in front of national television.

"Hinata." He replied with confidence, looking her in the eyes. "Join me?"

There was a moment of silence, before she finally nodded. "Of course." Earning her a smile from the man in front of her.

He led her to the stage, all the while holding her hand and occasionally squeezing it, letting some self-motivation and confidence flow through her body.

By the time they had sat down, the love-seat had magically transformed into a two-person sofa.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lightly taking the girl's hand, the host chastely kissed it, earning a glare from Sasuke.

He chuckled and ignored it. "Same to you Mr. Jiraiya." She replied, granting him a sweet smile.

"Ms. Hyuga, how would you like to accompany me to lunch after this?"

"I -" Hinata started to say, until Sasuke randomly busted into a coughing fit.

Concerned, she quickly turned to her partner.

"Sasuke! Are you okay? Should I get you some water?"

"I'm fine." He replied with a lazy wave of his hand, then shooting Jiraiya another glare.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Although...," she leaned her head cutely to the side, her full attention on the man beside her, "there is something I would like to talk about."

A silence enveloped the room as Sasuke got off the sofa and walked backstage.

More murmuring came from the audience, and then Jiraiya started to clap, a huge smile etched on his face.

The star had returned with a single purple-balloon in his hand.

He handed it to her, as she just stared at him, not even taking notice to the balloon now present in her hands. One hand holding onto the balloon string, while the other slowly sliding her hand down to the end of the string. She gasped as her fingers came into contact with something cold, and she instinctively grabbed it. He let go of the balloon and looked at her.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Marry me Hinata?"

Taking in what she had just heard, she looked at the tiny object in her hand, then at him, still in shock.

He swallowed nervously at why she was taking so long. _Was it too sudden?_ He started fidgeting nervously, then she smiled sincerely at him.

Unfolding her hand around the object, she hugged him, right after she had told him a yes. A yes, declaring that she would marry him and stay with him for life.

He had hugged her back and felt happy tears soak his shirt, when he realized the most important thing (next to his dearest) was missing. He looked up at the balloon. The silver thing glistening underneath the many lights of the studio as it floated higher with the balloon until it hit the ceiling.

"The ring!" He cried out, but that had only caused his fiancée to tighten her grip around him and sob, at the same time giggling, that much more.

* * *

What can i say? I love these two! :)

Please leave a nice review? ^^


End file.
